A different chipmunk reunion
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set during a chipmunk reunion when Vinnie saves Alvin, Simon & Theodore & gets hurt in the process. But instead of waking up in her cottage in the forest she wakes up somewhere else. Rated T just to be safe hope you enjoy please review.
1. Chapter 1 New home

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY A DIFFERENT CHIPMUNK REUNION IT'S SET JUST AFTER VINNIE IS KNOCKED UNCONCHESS BY THAT BULL BUT WAKES UP SOMEWHERE THAT IS NOT IN THE FOREST R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

"Run boys!" Said a mother to her three sons, as she jumped in front of the bull that was chasing after them. Then she headed towards a cliff and grabbed a tree and swung up as she watched the bull fall off the cliff; then climbed down but fell to the ground unconches. [THE NEXT MORNING] Vinnie woke up in a soft green bed with the letter T on the head of it she also had a bandage around the top of her head. "Where am I?" she asked as the door opened, and Theodore walked in to check on her "Mum you're awake!" yelled Theodore as he rushed up to Vinnie and hugged her she hugged back, "Theodore where are we?" asked Vinnie, "the city" replied Theodore;

"Theodore i already told you that i don't know about life in the city" replied Vinnie. "I know but after you jumped infront of that bull to save us we ran to your aid Dave came over. After serching for us and told us that you wouldn't have survived if we hadn't brought you here. And don't worry Alvin and i will teach you about life in the city as soon as we can" replied Theodore. "What about Simon?" asked Vinnie; "Simon has been really busey" replied Theodore, "what do you mean busey?" she asked once more, "he'll tell you about it later" answered Theodore, "ok" she replied; "where is everyone?" asked Vinnie, "well Dave's at work Alvin's at the gaming arcade & Simon's with he's girl friend" replied Theodore, "Simon has a girl friend?!" she asked in surprise.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Vinnie meets Eleanor and news

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF A DIFFERENT CHIPMUNK REUNION IT'S SET WHEN VINNIE AND ELEANOR MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME AND SHE HAS SOME VERY SHOCKING NEWS FOR HER AND THEODORE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Vinnie was very surprised when Theodore told here that Simon had a girl friend. "Ah Theodore how long has Simon had a girlfriend for?" asked Vinnie, "I don't know a few years Alvin and I have girl friends too. And before we became couples we were best friends with them for almoast 10 years" replied Theodore; just as he had finnished his sentenc the door bell rang. "I'll get it" said Theodore as he got up and went to answer the door, he opened the door to his girl friend Eleanor. "Hi Ellie" said Theodore as he greated his girl friend with a kiss, "hi Theodore" replied Eleanor as she returnd the kiss. "Um Theodore i need to tell you something" said Eleanor, "what is it?" asked Theodore; "I'm pregnant" answered Eleanor. Theodore flashed back to just 1 day before he and his brothers left to find their mother. He and Eleanor

were lying in his bed with no cloves on "oh Theodore that was amaseing" she said breathless, "I agree" he replied; "do you have to leave tomrrow?" she asked, "I'm afrad so" replied Theodore. As they fell asleap in eachothers arms. Theodore shook his head to bring himself back into the preasent "did you just say your pregnant?" He asked in shock, "I'm afrade so" she replied, "Eleanor how long have you bean like this for?" he asked, "I only just found out this morning" replied Eleanor. "How many other people know about this?" he asked; "You're the first one I've told" answered Eleanor. Thats when Vinnie came downstairs "Theodore what's going on?" asked Vinnie, "oh Mum this is my girl friend Eleanor - Eleanor this is my Mum Vinnie. Oh and we also have some news" said Theodore, "what is it?" she asked; "I'm pregnant" answerd Eleanor. "O my god congratulations" replied Vinnie,

as she hugged them both.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
